One Last Mystery
by MyOveractiveImagination
Summary: After their Grunkle left the twins for his brother, they went back home. Years later, they have returned to the Shack to live their respective lives. But a new mystery is beginning in Gravity Falls Oregon, and it is up to Dipper and Mabel to stop the chaos.
1. Return to the Falls

It had been years since he had returned to the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Ever since his Great Uncle Stan tore apart the fabric of the universe to release his brother from wherever he came from. The portal under the Mystery Shack had been formed, and had nearly destroyed the town. Grunkle Stan grabbed the journals and packed them in his bag, then ran up to his brother. The exchanged a look and walked off into the portal. This left the twins and Soos standing their dumbfounded, without any explanation. This story takes place years later, and the twins have returned. What new adventures will they find in this strange place?

Dipper hopped off the Speedy Beaver bus, lugging his duffle bag along with him down the stretch of dirt road that lead right into town. He breathed in the familiar scents and sounds, soaking up all he could. Even though snow covered everything, he could imagine it all just as it had been six years ago, in the bright summer time. This was the most terrifying and exhilarating part of his childhood. And after almost two years, the Mystery Twins would be reunited.

Dipper stopped in front of an old wooden shack in the middle of a clearing in the woods. A deep pit far to the right end of the field, a golf cart parked out in front. The Mystery Shack looked just as it had years before. Outside stood a tall girl, lithe girl, with a soft face and an even softer voice. Long blonde hair flowed down her back, a purple beanie cap pulled over her head. A sweater with different embroidered patters held itself snuggly to her body. She stood there in the cold of a December morning, ringing a bell next to a donation bucket for the Gravity Falls children fund. The thought of the Mystery Shack supporting charity made Dipper chuckle.

Dipper walked his way up the path and pulled out a 10 dollar bill from his back pocket and handed it to the girl, who was shivering out in the cold. She looked up at him, sea green eyes full of recognition.

"Dipper? Dipper Pines?" the girl asked. He nodded, confused, and said "Do I know you?"

The girl smiled and laughed, a laugh almost as light as the bell she was ringing. "Come on, silly, don't you remember?" Dipper shook his head, staring at the girl trying to figure out who it was. A name wasn't coming to mind, but she certainly was cute, so Dipper didn't mind looking at her a little while longer.

"Maybe you will remember this." The girl put her hand on her hip and wore a disgusted expression. "Ugh, look at me, a walking-one-dimensional-bleach-blonde-valley-girl-stereotype."

Dipper eyes grew wider and he began laughing. "Pacifica Northwest?" Pacifica nodded and began to laugh with him. She hugged him and he hugged her back, maybe a little too long for comfort.

"Mabel said you would be coming, but I didn't think it would be today, let alone this early. Come on inside, warm up a little, we won't have anyone coming by for a while anyways."

Pacifica led the way inside to the old living room where Dipper spent the summer of his 12th year of life. He was assaulted by the memories, and also assaulted by something else. With a squeal and a flying flash of pink, Dipper was knocked to the ground by a pudgy old friend. "Come on, down! Down Waddles!" Dipper shouted. Waddles was lifted off the ground by a shorter girl with long dark hair, wearing a sweater similar to Pacifica's. "How's it going bro-bro?"

Dipper got up and laughed and he hugged his twin sister and the pig. "Hey Mabel, how's it been?"

Dipper stood almost a head taller than his sister now, and she had to look up to see her brother. He tugged off his navy blue jacket, revealing a long-sleeved orange shirt underneath. Dipper had been a skinny nerd the last time he was in that room. Since then, he had grown and become stronger. He wasn't as big as Manly Dan, but he was certainly more defined. Leaner, stronger. He had Grunkle Stan to thank for his motivation.

Pacifica walked out of the kitchen with four glasses of hot chocolate. She set them down on the table and sat down with the Twins.

"So, what are you doing out here Pacifica?" Dipper questioned as he sipped his hot chocolate and burned his tongue. Pacifica and Mabel laughed as Dipper fanned at his tongue. "I live here now. My parents lost their credibility after someone leaked the information about our families…ahem…troubled past. Thankfully an aspiring businessman took me in and let me work here when my parents took off."

Dipper smiled. "That's great Pacifica. Who was this businessman?" Pacifica pointed to a picture hanging up on the wall, with a plaque underneath that said "Our Proud Owner".

"No way," Dipper said dumbfounded, "Soos owns the Mystery Shack? That's great!" He and Pacifica laughed as they stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Oooh, what's going on here?" Mabel made fun of the two as their faces grew redder.

"I'm, uh, gonna go take a shower," Dipper stammered. He stood up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Pacifica watched him walk up, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. Mabel tapped her chin and hummed, smiling to herself. She and Pacifica had their differences in the past, but living together at the shack for the past few years had allowed them to grow closer, and she was happy at what she was seeing.

"Dipper is still a big old dork, isn't he?" Mabel said. "So oblivious."

Pacifica snapped out of her haze and looked back at Mabel. "What was that?"

Mabel smiled, her teeth perfectly straight, braces removed, and chuckled. "Nothing."

Deep in the forest, in a dark pocket of trees, two creatures waited in the gloom. "Is it time yet?" said the larger of the two. "No," said the second. "Soon, but not yet."


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

A half hour later, Dipper tromped down the stairs, hair still damp and hanging in his face. He was pulling on a shirt, an old teal shirt with a large question mark proudly displayed on the front. It clung to parts of his torso where it was still wet from showering. He examined himself from shoulders down, making sure he looked presentable enough before he went downstairs in front of Pacifica.

When he reached the living room, Pacifica had gone, leaving Mabel and Waddles alone to finish the hot chocolate. Mabel was draining the last glass when Dipper asked "Where did Pacifica go?"

"Oh, looking for Pacifica, you little Casanova?" Mabel teased. Dipper blushed and rubbed his arm, a habit he thought he had broken years ago. "I don't know what you're talking about," Dipper said quietly, refusing to look Mabel in the eyes. "She went out to deliver the money she made to the Children of Gravity Falls." Hearing this, Dipper looked down forlorn. Mabel chuckled and stood up, waltzing over to him. She threw an arm around his shoulder and yanked him down to her level, giving him a good noogie.

"Hey, what say we get out of this stuffy old shack and go say hi to some of our old friends?" Mabel suggested, already leading Dipper towards the door. He nodded and grabbed himself a hoodie and thick jacket, slipping them on as he slipped out the door. He walked up to the golf cart, brushing some snow off the seat, and took his place on the driver side.

"Hey, you big dummy," Mabel joked, "I get to drive. You aren't a Mystery Shack employee anymore." She shoved him, and he shoved back, playfully fighting like they did when they were kids. He reluctantly moved over and Mabel slid in, turning the key in the ignition. They began their slow drive into Gravity Falls.

As they drove along the path, Mabel cleared her throat. "So, how's it been going for you, bro-bro? College life suit you well?"

Dipper had graduated from high school two years early and went through advanced courses at Piedmont College, majoring in English. "Everything went well. I began my book based on everything that happened here during the summer. It has us, Soos, Bill, Wendy, and…Stan." At the mention of their Great Uncle, they both sat in silence. Mabel decided to break the uncomfortable mood by reaching over and tickling Dipper under the arm. He laughed and shoved her, and she pushed him back. In the process, she nearly knocked him out of the cart and let go of the wheel. The cart careened across the road and ran over a small creature.

As Dipper leaned over and straightened the wheel, Mabel regained control of the cart. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride into town.

Behind them, the creature picked up its pointed red hat adjusted it on his small body. He uttered a small and pain-filled groan. "Shmebulock."

The Mystery Cart pulled in on the main road leading straight into town. Posters and billboards mingled in with the Christmas lights and decorations. Signs that stated in bold letters "Re-elect Mayor Hirsch" sat next to nativity scenes, a Santa statue with posters stapled to his head, announcing the newest music by Robbie V, and Woodpeckers nestling themselves in the large plastic Christmas tree in the center of town. Dipper looked at all the shops and parlors that he had hung out in years ago.

The arcade had a fir mixture of flashing lights from both Christmas ornaments and arcade games. Mabel parked the cart out in front and ushered Dipper inside. He was led deep into the back corner of the arcade where a small group of adults stood, playing with an old Fight Fighters game.

"Hey guys, look who came back!" Mabel shouted. The group collectively turned around. Among the small crowd, Dipper recognized every face. A heavier set adult with a Greasy's Diner server shirt smiled and threw a hand in the air as a half wave, revealing dark pit stains, even in the cold of December. Classic Thompson. Next to him was Nate and Lee, moving closer to him shouting "Is that Dr. Fun Times?" Each took turns slugging him in the arm, and he returned them with full force. And from the rear, a tall girl with fiery red hair in a flannel shirt and aviator jacket beamed. "Whoa, is that Dipper?" She walked up and offered her fist for a bump. "How's it been, man?"

Dipper blushed as she looked at him. He looked up and sighed, happy to be back. Nate slapped him on the back, stating "I guess we need to call you 'Big Dipper' from now on." Everyone was laughing as they crowded around Dipper, hugging him and cracking jokes. They dog-piled on Dipper, everyone falling to the floor, while from the other side of the arcade, Tyler began to chant "Get 'em, get 'em!"

"So," Dipper asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"Mabel asked us to come," Wendy explained. "She said she had a surprise to show us, but we didn't think it would be this epic." At this, Dipper laughed and rubbed at his arm. "Come on, guys. Stop it."

"You should totally come to Tambry's Christmas party tonight, it's gonna be awesome!" Lee told the twins. "Thompsons gonna eat 100 gingerbread men in under 10 minutes!" Thompson moaned, unsure of himself.

Dipper nodded, ready to hang out with his old friends. Now he was 19. An adult. It didn't matter the age difference anymore. He was their equal now. It gave him a boost of moral, which spurred him to say "Sounds great! When is it?"

Mabel patted him on the shoulder and said she would give him the details later. "We have other places to go, so we will see you guys tonight. Dipper has to unpack and settle in for the long haul, he is going to be here for a while."

Dipper's heart felt light, lighter than it had been in years. He was finally going to hang out with decent people, friends he knew and trusted. But uncertainty filled his heart as well. He was now going to live in the same house as a girl who wasn't his sister. And she was nice and attractive…

But that wasn't all. There was an unsettling feeling in the air, like the calm before a storm. This feeling that something big was going to happen. A feeling that he only got around unnatural, even paranormal, creatures.

But he was probably just being ridiculous. He shook off the feeling and let his mind wander to happier thoughts, like the party, Pacifica, and the new life he was starting in Gravity Falls.

Meanwhile, in the forest, the creatures sat impatiently and anxious. "Can we move now? It should be time by now," the larger one said. The smaller shook his head. The larger growled in frustration and began to move. "I am tired of waiting, I'm going for it!"

Immediately, a dark tendril shot out of the darkness where the smaller creature sat in complete silence. It wrapped itself around the larger creature's thick neck. The shadowy tentacle pulled the creature back to its hiding place. "We will stay," the smaller said in a gravelly voice. "And we will sit patiently until the time is right to strike, understand?"

The larger creature nodded, and the tendril loosened. It took deep, gasping breaths as air filled its lungs, and the smaller sat undisturbed. "Soon," it whispered. "Soon."


	3. Friddy Hangeedilees

Mabel pulled the cart around to the front of the Gravity Falls Orphanage. Dipper looked up at the front of the building, Christmas decorations adorning the inside. He turned to Mabel and asked "Mabel, please tell me you aren't here to adopt."

"Nooo," Mabel stretched out the word as if it was obvious why they were there. "Mabel," Dipper sounded worried, "Please tell me you don't have a kid in there!"

Mabel slugged him in the arm. "Don't be a big dummy! Look in the window."

Dipper obliged, looking through the window, past the frost and window paint in the shape of ornaments and snowmen. Inside, decorating a Christmas tree, adorning a bedazzled Santa hat, was Pacifica Northwest. Dipper's face flushed, and he ducked down in the seat.

"No, no, no no no no no! Mabel! Why would you bring me here?" Dipper whined. "You, my good sir," Mabel told him, "are here to ask her to the party tonight. And when she says yes, we're breaking out the Smile Dip." Dipper stuck his head between his legs and groaned. Mabel patted him reassuringly on the back. "Listen bro-bro, it's clear you like her. And I haven't seen you like anyone besides Wendy." Dipper nodded and began to speak but Mabel cut him off.

"But you went all Koo-Koo Bananas around her! Now, look at Pacifica. I didn't like her at first. But now we are great friends. You have inside connection to the mind of the girl you like. I have lived with her for over a year, and I can tell you exactly how to act so that I can help you, okay? But you have to listen to every word I say.

"Do you understand, Dipper?" He sat there quietly for a moment and nodded. "Listen closely then, Dip."

Mabel leaned in close. "Just. Be. Yourself."

Dipper sat up straight and thought hard on the matter, since being himself around girls was a foreign concept to him, and had been since he was 12. Mabel shook her head in disbelief. "Dipper, come on, Pacifica appreciates honesty almost as much as she does looking good. You are cute…in an awkward sort of way. Just be yourself, and she will fall head over heels for you. Promise." To seal this promise, she drew a cross over her chest.

Dipper knew that Mabel took crossing your heart like a religious belief. He sat up straight and took a deep breath. He began shifting out of the seat to walk inside, but Mabel grabbed his shoulder. "Wait. Take this." She handed him a smashed paper, tied with a glittery ribbon.

He opened the bag to find a folded ball cap, white and teal, with a picture of a pine tree proudly gracing the front. Dipper smiled, slipping off his beanie and unfolding the ball cap, running his hand along the rim of the cap. With a shaky breath, he began to walk inside, to the scariest adventure he had ever faced in Gravity Falls.

Pacifica hummed happily to herself the tune of her favorite Christmas carols. She was in the process of stringing tinsel around the tree when the familiar tune of a bell rang out. Someone had just walked through the door. She turned around to see who had come in. Dipper Pines. Of all the people, why did it have to be Dipper?

"H-hey," she called out to him. "What are you d-doing here?" Dipper was wearing the old hat that he had worn during the first summer he had spent in Gravity Falls. He looked much younger in that hat, she thought to herself. Much more awkward. It was…endearing.

"Just came to hang out, you know?" Dipper said, an attempt at sounding cool. "Hanging out…in an orphanage…" Pacifica questioned him. Dipper's face reddened and he began to scratch his arm. Another awkward but cute quality.

"I'm just kidding, Dipper," she said to him jokingly. "You want to help me finish the tree?" Dipper nodded and knelt down beside the box of ornaments.

"You know, when Mabel and I were little, we called these 'Friddy Hangeedilees'". Dipper told her as he held up a red glass orb. Pacifica covered her mouth and laughed. Dipper smiled. He made her laugh. That was a good sign. "Really it was Mabel's idea, but it just sort of stuck in the house. I don't know what you rich people call them in your house."

Pacifica stopped laughing and looked down. "Dad was never home for Christmas, and mom never wanted to do it with me. 'The tree is too big to be climbing on and hanging up glass.' 'Let the help do it instead.' They never really wanted to spend family time together."

Dipper felt ashamed for mentioning her family now. He wanted to turn and bolt, but Mabel gave him the death stare from the cart. He took a deep breath and asked her, "Pacifica…I, I mean, um, Mabel and I….um, we wanted to, uh, ask you to this party, later…you, uh….you wanna go?"

Pacifica's eyes widened, shining with excitement and anxiety. Dipper looked away nervous, shy. Pacifica looked him over and smiled, a sweet innocent smile. "Sure," she said. "Of course I will go with you guys."

Dipper's face brightened up, and he beamed a big, cheesy grin. "Great! That, oh, that's fantastic! Be back at the shack at 7. I will take you. Okay. Okay."

Dipper backed out, giving her a thumbs up sign, and tripped on a box of Friddy Hangeedilees. Pacifica laughed, and Dipper laughed too. He ran out and jumped around with Mabel, oblivious to the fact that Pacifica was still watching. She smiled to herself, resuming her humming, a little more cheerful, getting up to hang a piece of mistletoe over the door.

The sun was setting over Gravity Falls Forest. Two creatures sat in the gloom, brooding over the past, looking towards the future. Havoc, chaos, discord, all were part of their nature. They were about to share that nature with the rest of the world. The smaller of the two creatures opened its eyes, flashing a deep red. His companion glanced his way, noticing his eyes had opened. With an excited tone, he asked "Now?"

The smaller flashed a set of gleaming fangs in a menacing smile. "Now."


	4. Why So Skittish?

Dipper allowed the hot water from the shower head to pound down on his chest, the burning sensation momentarily taking away the nervousness in his gut. Yes, it was his second shower of the day, but he didn't want to smell rancid for his first date. He had never gone out with a girl, let alone one as cute as Pacifica. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know much about her. Apart from she lives and works at the Mystery Shack and her family left, the only memories he has is of Pacifica being rude to his sister. Except for that one time before the world crashed around him at her parents' big party. Before the world around him crashed. Blinding lights, crumbling buildings, Mabel's scream. His vision began to flash in and out, spots forming everywhere. Blood rushed through his ears. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think…

A knock at the door startled him. Dipper slipped on the layer of water coating the bottom of the tub and smacked his head on the edge of the sink. "Come on, Dipper," Mabel called from outside the door. "I still need to get ready for the party! I don't know why you would be taking a long time in the shower," Mabel teased, "Oh wait! Pacifica, I forgot."

Dipper opened the door, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans hanging loosely around his waist. Wet hair hung in his face, and he peered through the tangled locks and stared at Mabel. His glare was full of venom, and it made Mabel avert her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked him?

"I was just…remembering…that day, you know?" Dipper told her, his expression softening. Mabel nodded, understanding how he could lose track of time when thinking of that. "I'm sorry Dipper. Take your time. Tell me when you get out, 'kay?"

Dipper sighed, and moved out of her way and let her inside. He made his way down to stairs to retrieve his duffel bag to move it back to the attic room. He lugged it upstairs, his mind clearing from his episode in the bathroom. He reached the top of the stairs, and dumped his bag on his old bed. He flopped onto the bed, burying his face into his pillow. He took a deep sniff, and held his breath. A sweet vanilla scent filled his nose, and he held on to the sweetness as long as he could.

Dipper's eyes snapped open. His pillows never had a vanilla scent. They always smelled of boy stench and desperation. He jumped up in fear and he looked around the room. It was littered with several brands of make-up and sweaters. Both beds were occupied. One by Mabel's belongings. The other bed. Pacifica's.

"Ugh, of course!" Dipper grabbed his things and began walking towards the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, tripping over a sleeping Waddles, and falling headfirst down the stairs.

The beasts tore through the underbrush of the forest, stealthily making their ways towards Gravity Falls. Galloping hooves trotted almost silently across the snow. The larger beast trotted across the landscape, slinging its bow and arrow across its shoulder. It noosed and arrow, and halted, hooves skidding on the snow.

"No one is following us Sagi," the smaller creature stated matter-of-factly. "Maybe if you took human form, you wouldn't be as skittish as a horse." The larger creature, Sagi, snorted. "I don't know how you can be so calm in human form, Pio. Anything can come at you like a mortal, it is not safe."

Pio laughed, his deep laughter rumbling through the trees. "Don't be ridiculous. Nothing in this pitiful world could even come remotely close to the powers we possess, even in these fragile, pathetic excuses for bodies."

Sagi nodded, his body shrouded in shadows, slowly compressing into that of a humans. He kept his bow taught, and began running, now completely silent, hardly even leaving footprints. The snow began to fall, erasing any sign that the two mysterious beings had even anywhere in the forest.

Dipper clutched his head, feeling the warm, sticky feeling of blood trickling from a gash on his forehead. He winced at the pain, and brought his hand down to observe the damage.

At the sight of his own blood, Dipper felt his heart began to race. He was excited at the thought of bleeding. He licked his lips, taking in deep, shaky breaths. "Dipper, are you okay?"

The sound of his sister's voice had snapped him out of his haze. He looked up at Mabel and said, "Yeah, I just cut my head a little."

Mabel looked confused, bent down, and examined his head. "No, you look fine. No cuts, no bruises. You're A-Okay!" Mabel gave him a thumbs up. Dipper felt his head. Where there was once a gash, there was nothing. He stared at his hand. Clean. Nothing. No blood, no pain. As if he had imagined it.

Dipper had always been a rational thinker. But he had also delved deep into the realm of the unknown and confusing. He decided to let it slide. He was stressed from moving, and his first date. Yeah, he thought. That has to be it. I can't mess up tonight, not tonight. Tonight, everything changes for me.

"I guess I'm going crazier than Gideon," Dipper joked. Mabel put on a sour face. "Eew, don't even say that name, there is no way you can be crazier than that nut-burger. He is still sending me letters from in the jail. I hope his sentence is extended."

"How much you wanna bet even with the hair, I'm still taller than him?" Dipper cracked. The twins laughed. Dipper righted himself and brushed himself off. "Pacifica should be here soon, I better get ready." As he opened his duffel bag, he thought to himself, Tonight, everything changes.

If only he knew how right he was.

The lights of Gravity Falls were few and far between, but deep in a local neighborhood, a house with raving party lights flickered. Pio and Sagi saw this. "There," Pio pointed out. "The town is down there. I assume this is where we will find the largest number of collective humans in the area."

"No," Sagi said. "That is where we will find the largest amount of food in the area." With a grin, they broke off into a sprint towards the Christmas kick-off party.

Tonight, everything would change.


	5. Finish Him Brother

"Wow!" Mabel exclaimed. "It's so bright!" Tambry's house was adorned with multiple flashing Christmas lights, changing color and patterns to the beat of the music. "Such sparkles!" Mabel said as she grabbed hold of her face. "I bet you could see it from the forest!"

"Definitely not," Dipper deadpanned. "This house is too far in the suburbs to be seen from anywhere but down the block."

The music thumped and wubbed from deep inside the house. The sight of dancing teens and adults was clearly visible from inside. Pacifica stood close to Dipper, shivering in the cold, but Mabel didn't notice. She could hardly contain her excitement, bouncing up and down with giddy and gleeful behavior. She tore down the front lawn and ran through the doorway into the mass of gyrating bodies.

Dipper and Pacifica stood outside for a moment longer, looking into the house. Pacifica was used to the type of party, but she could see the hesitation in Dipper's eyes. She playfully socked him in the arm and told him "It's gonna be fine. We will do this together, alright?"

Dipper smiled down at her, and with a sudden burst of courage, slipped his hand into hers. Her ears turned red and she felt heat spreading across her face, despite the lightly falling snow around her. Dipper nodded his head and looked back to the house. "Together." The walked inside hand in hand, unaware of the danger steadily approaching.

Sagi stepped out of the forest and onto the street. His bare feet tread lightly across the asphalt, each step careful, precise. Even in his human form, he was a monster. He stood at least seven foot, wide chest bulging through a shirt almost as dark as his skin. His muscles flexed and poised ready to launch his arrow. Pio stepped out, practically strutting onto the street, completely unguarded. His long black hair hung in his face, covering his pale skin. His lean stature was relaxed. His gaze wandered across the street, not focused on anything in particular.

"You really should be more on guard, Pio," Sagi complained. "What if someone shows up?"

Pio rolled his eyes and continued walking. "If you are so worried about getting caught, go and get the man walking down the street roughly 1513 meters away directly to your northeast. He is the only conscious living creature within the next 3000 meters until we reach the gathering."

Sagi was still impressed by Pio's power. He was truly one of the more powerful of his kind. Malicious and strong. A dangerous combination. Sagi began to make his way in the direction Pio had told him, ready for his first meal in a long time.

Toby Determined pulled the collar of his coat up, covering as much of his neck as possible. He shivered against the wind as the snow fell on his face. But he had to make it to this party. To document the going's on at one of the most popular hangout's would surely get him the due credit that he deserved. His career would take off. A breaking branch snapped Toby out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" Toby called out in a nasally whine. "Anyone there? Going to the massive party tonight? Maybe I can ask you a few questions."

A large man stepped out from the shadows. His black pants and dark shirt blended with his skin, so the man looked like a shadow stepping out of the darkness. Toby jumped and pulled out his camera. With a quick flash, the camera snapped a picture. That was the last act Toby ever performed.

Sagi charged, arrow locked on its target. Toby didn't see the arrow flash through the air, but he felt it connect with his windpipe. He fell to the ground with a thud. Sagi walked up to the dying man, and whispered to him "You will live with the stars now."

He placed his hand on Toby's wound, and the blood began to run up Sagi's fingers. The overwhelming urge to tear the dying man apart was running through Sagi's mind, but he learned to control the urges. He drained Toby dry, a shell of his former self. A light shone from Sagi's left eye, a pattern of dots and lines. He breathed in deep until the mark disappeared. He stood, feeling energized and relaxed. Perhaps Pio was right. Slinging his bow over his shoulder, he began to run for the Christmas Party.

Dipper was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people. He hadn't thought there were this many younger people in Gravity Falls to begin with. People drinking, dancing, and doing other unspeakable acts were all over the place. This was not Dipper's idea of a Christmas party. Considering Christmas was two weeks away, this seemed more like an excuse to throw a wild party.

The house was small, not anyone's idea for a huge house party, but people certainly crammed themselves into the tight space. Nobody wanted to miss out on this party. Tambry had sparsely decorated her home with Christmas ornaments. There was a punch bowl near the end of the living room. Dipper nudged Pacifica and tried to speak to her over the pounding music.

"What?" Pacifica shouted back. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks!" Dipper responded, pointing to the punch bowl. Pacifica smiled and nodded, squeezing his arm. He pushed and forced his way through the crowd. He stepped over a drunken teen, laying on the floor, playing an air guitar to a tune only he could hear. As Dipper walked back, he saw Pacifica surrounded by three guys. They were advancing on her in a way that she obviously did not like. Dipper clutched the glasses in his hands harder, the plastic begging to shatter. He forced his way through faster, pushing people and couples over. When he reached the guys going after Pacifica, he tapped the larger one on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around, Dipper splashed the drink in his face.

The teen's bleach blonde hair hung damp and soaked in the spiked punch. Without hesitation, the teen reared his arm back, ready to punch.

Dipper felt his body's nerves flare with the itch to run, but he couldn't leave Pacifica alone. He took the punch full on, his stomach cramping up. He gasped in pain, but remained standing. A wicked left hook connected with his face, and he stumbled back.

The teen stood over him with split knuckles. He went for a third and final punch, but before his fist connected, something grabbed his hand. Dipper was standing at his full height, spitting blood from his face. The music had stopped, and the area had been cleared as much as possible. He felt the teen's sticky blood mingling with his own. It made Dipper stand on edge, ready to fight back. He squeezed the teens hand until he felt bones break. What was this sensation? He had never been the physical type before. But this felt good. No. It felt great! He made a fist, ready to connect with the kid's face.

Pacifica grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Dipper instantly calmed at her touch, and unclenched his fist. Pacifica looked at him curiously. "Thank you," she whispered, "for protecting me. But I'm fine, okay?" Dipper nodded.

"Well, this is unexpected!" shouted a voice from the front door, now hanging wide open. "I had no idea you would be here," the stranger said pointing directly at Dipper. His long hair hung in his face, his pale skin gleaming with wet snow. "Why don't you finish the pitiful mortal," the stranger began. The next thing he said hung in the air, echoing through the now silent house. All movement stopped. "Finish him, Brother."


	6. Crashing the Party

"Come on Arie," Pio urged. "Finish him." Dipper stood in the midst of the party crowd, confused at the stranger. He felt an ominous aura being emitted from this dude, as if evil came from every pore.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper questioned the stranger. Pio laughed raucously, his voice loud and deep. "Do it, Arie. You are a vicious predator, I can see the bloodlust in your eyes. Although, you're human form is…smaller, than the last."

The entire room stared at him. No one could make any sense of what Pio was saying. His eyes bored into Dipper, urging him to do something awful. But what?

"Perhaps," Pio began, "you have been asleep for too long. This wouldn't be the first time you have forgotten how to feast. Let me show you." He waltzed over to the boy, sitting on the floor, nursing his broken hand. He blinked past his tears and looked up at Pio. Pio smirked at him and grabbed the teen by his hair and lifted him off the ground. Everyone in the party backed away as Pio wrapped his fingers around the boy's face, squeezing until his mouth was open. Pio reached into the boy's mouth and pulled out a tooth. With a cry of pain, fresh blood ran from the gaping hole in the boy's mouth. Pio gingerly placed his middle finger on the wound, letting the blood cover his finger.

The blood dripping down his finger swirled in patterns and shapes, being absorbed into his skin. Pio breathed out a shaky breath of pleasure, licking his lips. The teen's body was drained of its blood in seconds.

The party erupted with absolute horror. One person screamed, and suddenly, everyone went into a mad rush for any exit. Dipper stood there in absolute horror, mouth agape. He turned to Pacifica, whose face paled, and said "Run."

Pio smiled at Dipper, but it slowly faded away, replaced with a face of realization, then one of horror. "You aren't Aries."

"Of course he isn't," called a deep voice from the doorway. "Keep a level head Pio. Aries never wakes before us, why would he be here?" Sagi stood amongst the horde of bodies rushing out the door. Pio stepped back, in shock of Dipper's very existence. "But he has the ability. He was stealing that boy's essence. He has to be one of us. He has to!" Pio was shouting, the building now clear of everyone but Dipper and the two monsters before him.

Where's Mabel? Dipper thought to himself. I hope she got herself far away from these two. They…weren't normal. But then again, what was in Gravity Falls? Why was he being so calm about this? Why hadn't he run?

"Where is Arie? What did you do with him? Is that you, Capricorn? Where have you been? Tell us!" Pio advanced towards Dipper, grabbing him by the shoulders, digging his nails into Dipper's jacket. Dipper tried to push him back, but Pio's grip was too tight. Sagi walked up to the two, and pulled out an arrow from his pack hanging across his back. He used the tip to lift Dipper's shirt above his head. He quickly inspected his torso and let the shirt drop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dipper tried again to shake them off, but to no avail. Sagi lifted his sleeves and checked his arms. He looked at Dipper's head. He checked his neck, and pushed back his bangs. Sagi's eyes widened. His face turned into one of utter horror, and the arrow dropped to the floor.

Dipper finally wrenched himself free of Pio's grip. "What's the matter with you?" he questioned them.

"We have to wait for the others," Sagi told Pio. "We must leave now. We came out to early." Pio stared daggers at Sagi. "I am your superior, don't you dare tell me what we will and won't do!" But Sagi was already leaving, hurrying through the door. Pio stared back at Dipper, and hissed "This isn't over. You better pray I don't turn around and hunt you down tonight." And with that, Pio left. The drunk kid playing the air guitar poked his head up from under the table and said, "What did I miss?"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip open your throat right now," Pio said to Sagi as they ran through the woods. The distant sound of police sirens ringing through the night could be heard. Two squads were breaking up, one going towards the party, and the rest to the murder sight of Toby Determined. Sagi stopped and sat on a rock, shaped strangely like a face. He looked down, feeling defeated and confused.

Pio was on him as fast as lightning, his nails elongated into talons, pointed directly at Sagi's chest. Sagi didn't even flinch. He was in too much shock. "He bore the mark."

Pio stopped mid-strike. His curiosity got the better of him. "The mark of Capricorn? Was it really him?"

Sagi shook his head. He could barely speak. He broke out into a cold sweat and nervously tapped his foot and began to shake. "He bore the mark of Ursa." Pio's heart skipped a beat. His nails retracted and he backed away. "He what?"

"You heard me," snapped Sagi. "But it wasn't fully formed. He isn't developed." Pio stood up, outraged. "Then we could have taken him out!" Sagi once again shook his head. "No. He isn't fully formed, but he is developing. He is unstable. His powers are just beginning to form. They could be nothing to worry about, or they could be more powerful than ours. We don't want to rush into a battle without all the facts. The most logical thing to do is to step back and observe until all of our forces are available."

As much as Pio hated to admit it, he nodded in agreement. He looked up into the sky, mapping out constellations with his finger. "Scorpio," he said out loud. "Sagittarius. Capricorn. Aquarius. Pisces. Aries still has not arisen."

Sagi nodded. "We cannot make a move until after Gemini has passed. We must be sure all threats are eradicated. He may gain his powers before then. He may find another Gemini. We cannot let that happen."

Pio nodded, fangs elongating in his mouth. "Summon our brothers and sisters. We must prepare for war immediately."


	7. If You Were Awake

Dipper walked out of the house in a daze. He walked absentmindedly towards the Mystery Shack cart, which was overturned in the middle of the road. His shoulders burned from where the shorter one was gripped his shoulders. Police sirens wailed in the distance. Dipper looked off into the distance, towards the woods where those two men ran off. What were they? Why were they here?

Dipper couldn't handle the stress. As squad cars pulled in front of the house and onto the lawn, Dipper fell slowly into the darkness.

 _Stan Pines was standing in his room, sorting through several files. Dipper tried to call out to him, but his voice wouldn't work. He felt out of touch, not really all there. The printer in the room was hard at work, making multiple copies of documents Dipper couldn't make out. His Grunkle Stan worked furiously over the pieces of paper, taking the papers, sorting through, writing on each individually. The printer beeped a long, dull whine. Stan looked over the printer and slammed his fist onto the table. He got out of his chair to find another ink cartridge. When he got up, Dipper noticed something lying on the table._

 _A rectangular piece of leather, with pieces of paper sewn into the middle. Dipper slowly approached the table, flipping the piece of leather. On the front was a golden plate, in the shape of a hand with six fingers. On the copying machine was another book. Journal Number Three. This made no sense. Why was he copying pages of journals he already had? His brother make the journals, not Stan. Dipper could hear Stan returning, so he ducked behind an easy chair. Stan refilled the machine and continued his work. Stan hear a knock on the door and turned off the machine. Folding the journal, he slid back a portrait of himself and hid it behind a secret panel. Dipper backed up, bumping directly into someone. He turned around to apologize to Stan, but he realized, who could it be if Stan was at his worktable? He slowly turned his head to find a giant furry beast, with long horns, staring directly into his soul. Dipper opened his mouth to scream…_

Dipper awoke in a hospital bed in a cold sweat. Machines whirred and beeped, signaling the doctors and nurses to Dipper's bedside. His breathing was labored, and doctors replaced medical bags, fiddled with machines, and changed up his blankets. By the time that the doctors had receded, police came in to ask him questions.

"Well, if it ain't the city boy," Sheriff Durland sauntered into the room. Dipper stared at the officer, surprised. "Deputy Durland? What are you doing here?"

The Sheriff laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, city-slicker, I'm the new sheriff 'round these parts. Sheriff Blubs took a bullet in the line of duty and got to retire in luxury. I'm here to question you on the deaths of teenager Michael Sawyer and local reporter Toby Determined."

Dipper was surprised to hear Toby was dead. He was always getting the brunt end of every situation, right to the end. "How was he killed?" Dipper asked. The Sheriff shook his head, saying "Nope. How do you think he was killed?" Dipper explained how Michael had been killed by the strange person who came to the party. He gave his descriptions of the two at the party while Durland just sat there nodding his head. "And why did they leave?" he questioned Dipper.

"They looked at my forehead. Said something about a mark." Dipper lifted his bangs to reveal his birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper. Durland laughed hysterically at the mark, and Dipper just frowned. "Well, your description of the two men matches the other party members, so you are free to go. Keep your nose clean, son." Durland walked out without another word.

Dipper relaxed and eased his way into the bed. The doctors said he was suffering from minor blood loss and minor fractures. He was in pain, but it was pain he could tolerate. There was a knock at the door. He really didn't feel like dealing with anyone, so he rolled over and pretended to be asleep. The door creaked open quietly, and a soft whisper came from the outside. "Dipper? It's me, Pacifica."

Dipper tensed and stayed silent. He was definitely not ready to deal with Pacifica. She must think he was a total loser for getting beat around by Michael, and ending up in the hospital for it.

Pacifica approached the bed, despite the fact that Dipper looked like he was asleep. She sat down on the chair next to his bed. "I never really got the chance," Pacifica began, "to thank you. For everything. Inviting me to the party, protecting me from that creep. Getting me out of the house alive. Even back when we were kids. The mansion party, the mini-golf game. Even telling me about Nathaniel Northwest. No one would have had the guts to tell me the truth, but you…it made me look at the world a little differently.

"I know you think I'm still just a link on the world's worst chain, and that you pitied me and took me to the party. But, I think…I think I really, really like you. I can't explain it. We hardly know each other, but I feel like I have known you all my life. I just want to spend time with you, to get to know you better." Pacifica laughed pitifully to herself. "I could never tell you this if you were awake. I'm such a loser."

Dipper reached out and grabbed Pacifica's hand. He looked up at her. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes brimming with tears. With effort, Dipper sat up and looked her right in the eyes. "You aren't the loser. I am. You aren't just another link on the world's worst chain. You managed to break that chain. You are strong, independent, and certainly not pitied." He gently squeezed her hand. "And I want to know you better too."

With a bravado that he hadn't known he had, Dipper leaned into Pacifica. His heart monitor began to beep loudly as his heartrate increased, but neither Dipper nor Pacifica seemed to care. They held each other as they shared one sweet, honest, and seemingly eternal first kiss.

The doctors released Dipper two days later. They said he healed miraculously fast, and that he should be counting his blessings. When he returned to the Mystery Shack, all of his things were unpacked and resting in the hidden room that they had discovered years ago on their first trip to Gravity Falls. He relaxed on the couch sitting by the window, happy to be in a normal, peaceful environment.

Still, there was something nagging at him, tugging at the back of his brain. Like something he was supposed to remember. That dream he had at the hospital was faded and almost gone from his head, but something about it was certainly bothering him. Oh well, Dipper thought to himself, it probably wasn't too important if he didn't remember it.


	8. Blackmail

The next week at the Mystery Shack was very average. Dipper sat in his room and struggled with his book. He would sit on the brown couch and stare at his laptop screen. He had reached the point of the book where Stan had left, but what after? The rest was pretty depressing and devoid of the action that filled the rest of the novel. His chapter update would be soon, and if he didn't turn in a new chapter, they could suspend his contract. No more money.

"Gah, this is impossible!" Dipper shouted, closing his laptop and laying face first into the couch. A soft knock on the door startled him. Pacifica asked if you could come in. Dipper nodded, then realized that she couldn't see him. "Sure, come on in."

Pacifica slowly walked into the room, shivering. Dipper had left the window open to get some fresh air. Her short purple shorts revealed slender legs that connected to tiny feet that tread carefully as she walked into Dippers room. Her long sleeved shirt fit her snuggly, and she wrapped her arms around her torso as she shivered even more. Dipper couldn't help but stare at her as she walked in. Pacifica took notice, and despite the cold, her face grew hot. Dipper looked away, his face just as red. He sat up and patted the spot on the couch next to him. Pacifica quickly walked over and sat by him, pulling her feet underneath her.

Dipper sat straight up as he realized this was the first time that Pacifica had been in his room. He was a tidy person, just the stray shirt there, a half full can of Pitt there, but he felt very self-conscious. He looked back at Pacifica who was still shivering. "Omigosh, here, let me close this. He moved past her and shut the window, the temperature already rising. Dipper grabbed his blanket and threw it around her. Pacifica pulled the blanket around her tighter, sinking into the warmth. She took a deep breath, smelling the blanket. Like fresh linen and pine.

Pacifica leaned against Dipper's shoulder. He tensed and sat still, feeling Pacifica's gentle breathing. "Dipper?" she asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah?" Dipper stammered. She leaned into his chest and snuggled in, taking a fistful of his shirt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Back at the hospital…I meant what I said. Did you…did you, ya know…mean what you said?"

Dipper let out a shaky breath and looked down at the girl resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Every word."

Pacifica looked up at him and smiled, a sweet innocent smile. She bunched his shirt up in her fists, and slowly closed her eyes, leaning up towards his face. Dipper blushed and froze, trying to back up, but she had him stuck. He breathed heavier, nervous. Last time was spur of the moment, and he was drugged. He didn't know what he was doing. He tried to move away, but he ended up falling back onto the couch, dragging Pacifica with him.

Laying on top of Dipper. Pacifica was not expecting to be there. She tried to get up, but Dipper grabbed onto her shirtsleeves. "No, wait…"

Pacifica stared into his eyes, and Dipper into hers. They laid there, silently, just watching each other. Pacifica ran her hand through his hair and pulled his face towards hers. She pressed her lips to his, and kissed him softly. Dipper's eyes softened and he closed them, kissing Pacifica back. He wrapped his arms around her once more and rubbed along her back.

Their kiss grew more passionate, intense. Pacifica's lips parted slightly, and Dipper gently bit her bottom lip. The taste, the smell, everything about each other drove them crazy. They wanted more. They needed more.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Mabel said slyly at the door, waving her phone at them. They snapped out of their daze and looked at Mabel, horrified. "Mabel," Dipper said, "You didn't."

Mabel flipped through her pictures that she had just taken, smiling at her work. "Nothing too bad, just blackmail for the future. Wouldn't want these getting out, would you?" Pacifica growled angrily, upset with Mabel. "You big jerk, that isn't funny!" Pacifica ran out of the room, nearly in tears. "Nice going Mabel," Dipper shouted. He ran after Pacifica and pushed past Mabel. Mabel rolled her eyes. "It was just a joke. You'll get over it." As silence greeted her, she deleted the pictures. "I hope."

Sagi sat in the silence, waiting for his brothers to wake. Pio sat to his right, anxiously waiting the moving forward of his plan. And to think, Sagi was the one ready to bloody his hands just days ago. It was alright. In two weeks' time, everyone would be awake. Then they could bring on the end of this pitiful town. After that, who knows? They had the whole world for their playground.


End file.
